COLA HunKai
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: REPOST- .." MANA NOONA SEXY ..MANA...MANAA?" . " COLA INI MILIKKU, NAMJA MESUM HHAHAHAH!" Teriak Kai nyaring " KAMU MENCURI COLA MILIKKU, OH SEHUUN !" " YA Kamu sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, pabo !" " Aku tau. Untuk itu.. Aku ingin menjadi cinta pertamamu, jonginie." " Aku akan memberikanmu 1000 ciuman jika kamu mau menerimaku, jonginie "" ,,,


_COLA / HUNKAI_

_._

_._

_._

_Title:: A Cola_

_Cast :: Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin_

_Rate :: T, terserah yang baca ding_

_Genre :: Romance gagal_

_laughed :: Oneshoot_

_Author :: Ophiepoy femmefatale a.k.a __Ovay_

_warning :: YAOI ...yang gug suka jangan baca...dan tidak menerima bashing._

_Desclaimer :: sehun and kai cowok sama laki saya.#plakkkkkk di gorok hunkai shiper, sehun sama kai milik .AND ORTU mereka...cerita ini milik author ... autor cuma ngontrak mereka bentar buat ff abal author ini..._

_okok langsung baca j ding..._

_._

_._

—_**Because of Cola—**_

.

.

Situasi di sebuah minimarket di daerah pinggiran kota terlihat sepi. Hanya ada segelintir manusia yang berlalu-lalang berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, di dekat minimarket itu. Sedangkan kondisi di dalam minimarket itu lengang. Hanya ada seorang adjumma yang bertugas sebagai kasir tengah membaca majalah fashion sembari menyeruput coklat hangatnya, berusaha menghalau serangan udara dingin yang menusuk.

Cling… Cling…

Suara bel yang sengaja diletakkan di atas pintu masuk minimarket terdengar saling beradu. berada di dalam genggaman adjumma sedikit dilipat untuk mengintip pengunjung yang datang. Hanya seorang namja muda dengan balutan jaket hitam tebal. Adjuma itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membalas senyuman yang dilemparkan namja muda tadi. Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun, adjumma tadi kembali melanjutkan membaca majalajnya dan membiarkan namja tadi memilih belanjaannya.

Tapi baru 5 menit menikmati barisan gambar yang tercetak di majalah, suasana gaduh langsung menyita perhatian sang adjumma. Dari meja kasir, sang adjumm bisa melihat dengan jelas 2 namja tengah berdiri di depan lemari pendingin(padahal lagi musim coba berdiri di depan lemari pendingin). Keduanya saling beradu mulut sambil sesekali mendorong tubuh masing-masing.

" Aku sampai di sini lebih dulu !" seru namja manis brkulit tan dengan balutan jaket hitam tebal. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk mengimbangi tubuh menjulang lawan bicaranya.

Namja dengan postur tubuh lebih tinggi sedikit dari namja tan remeh Kim jong in atau yang biasa di panggil kai oleh kawan2nya., namja manis berkulit tan yang beberapa menit yang lalu memasuki minimarket.

" Tapi aku yang pertama kali masuk minimarket ini," sahutnya enteng lalu tangannya berusaha membuka lemari pendingin. Genggaman tangannya pada daun lemari pendingin langsung terlepas saat tangan halus kai menampar punggung tangannya dengan kasar.

" Aww ! Kamu ini kasar sekali." oh sehun mengibaskan telapak tangannya yang menjadi sasaran amukan Kai. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil meniupkan hembusan udara pada punggung tangannya yang terasa nyeri. Bahkan tamparan Kai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

" Minggir. Cola ini milikku." Jari telunjuk Kai menempel pada permukaan pintu bening lemari pendingin, menunjuk pada sebuah botol cola yang tersisa di dalam lemari pendingin.

Dengan sekali dorongan, tubuh Sehun yang lebih tinggi sedikit dari kai terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. kai dengan hiasan senyum kemenangan segera meraih botol cola dengan ukuran sedang dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

HAPP !

Botol cola yang berada dalam genggaman Kai berpindah tangan. Senyum yang semula menghiasi wajah manisnya diganti dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

" Kembalikan cola milikku, Oh sehu

." Tangan kanan Kai terulur di udara kosong. Kedua bola matanya memicing tajam pada sosok sehun yang menyeringai licik.

" Andwae. Cola ini milikku, jonginie ~~" goda Sehun sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Kai.

Grrrhh ~~

Kai merasa emosinya sudah berada di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Jika ia terus-terusan berada di dekat namja menyebalkan yang selalu ia temui setiap harinya, kemungkinan besar adegan pembunuhan sadis yang sering ia baca di koran. berita bisa ia praktekkan saat ini juga.

Dengan beberapa kali tarikan nafas, Kai masih mencoba meredam emosinya menghadapi namja yang berada satu universitas dengannya. Disela tarikan nafasnya, sebuah ide cemerlang ..dan lampu 100watt muncul di dalam pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata Kai beralih ke luar minimarket yang hanya dibatasi pintu kaca transparan. Sehingga setiap pejalan kaki atau pemandangan di luar bisa terlihat jelas.

" WHOOOAAA ! NOONA ITU SEXY SEKALI ~~~" Kai membulatkan kedua matanya dan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya.

Sehun yang memang pervert langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mencoba mencari objek pandangan yang dibicarakan Kai. " MANA NOONA SEXY ..MANA...MANAA?" pekik Sehun tak kalah nyaring. Mata elangnya membidik setiap pejalan kaki yang melawati trotoar. Dan hasilnya ? NIHIL. Tidak ada satupun yeoja yang lewat dengan pakaian minim.

Baru saja Sehun akan melayangkan protesnya pada Kai karena sudah menipunya.

Telinganya dengan cepat menangkap seruan suara familiar Kai yang menyerukan namanya. Dilihatnya namja manis berkulit tan itu sudah melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil memamerkan sebotol cola dalam genggamannya. " COLA INI MILIKKU, NAMJA MESUM HHAHAHAH!" Teriak Kai nyaring sambil mengukir tawa kemenangan. Kemudian ia bergegas berlari keluar minimarket sebelum sehun bisa menangkapnya. Tidak lupa, Kai sedikit meninggalkan kenang-kenangan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. =_='

.

.

" KAMU MENCURI COLA MILIKKU, OH SEHUUN !" Teriak Kai tepat di daun telinga Sehun. Sontak saja, namja yang tengah mereguk cola dari botolnya langsung menyemburkan minuman dengan kandungan alkohol itu ke sembarang arah. Hasilnya, 2 namja yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun menjadi sasaran semburan minuman itu siapa lagi kalau bukan baekyeol couple.

"yakkkkk oh sehun" pekik baekyun

"errr...maknae kurang ajar .lihat bajuku kotor" sungut chanyeol

namun sehun tak menghiraukan umpatan2 hyung nya yang super super cerewet happy virus.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap ceceran cola yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Kedua mata tajamnya memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada ucapan yang baru saja Kai ucapkan. " Tidak ada label yang mengatakan cola ini milikmu. kim jong in" Sehun menggoyangkan botol cola dengan ukuran sedang di depan wajah Kai.

Hampir saja tangan Kai bergerak menjambak rambut Sehun, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

" KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT DUDUK !" Hentakan suara menggelegar langsung membuat kedua namja yang tengah berseteru terduduk di kursi masing-masing. kim joonmyun a.k.a Suho , adalah pelaku yang membuat Sehun dan Kai membungkam mulutnya dan menunduk ketakutan.

" Kalian ini tidak bisakah akur ? Hyung bingung membuat kalian berdamai. Bukankah minggu lalu kalian berjanji tidak akan membuat ulah, hmmm ?" Kali ini,D.o Kyungsoo – kekasih suho – ikut menimpali. Sehun dan Kai semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo hyung, yang juga sunbae mereka di universitas.

" Aku dengar, kemarin kalian membuat keributan di kantin hanya karena sebotol cola." suho menatap bergantian pada sosok 2 namja yang duduk dihadapannya. Tangan kanannya meraih sebotol cola yang berada di atas meja.

" Apa itu benar, Sehunnie ?" suho menatap Sehun yang tengah mencuri pandang pada Kai yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja cantik itu menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya, tangan Kyungsoo mengusap punggung suho .

Setelah beberapa menit tanpa suara, Sehun mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. " Dia yang mulai, hyung." Jari telunjuk Sehun mengarah pada Kai.

Seolah tak terima menjadi sasaran kesalahan, Kai langsung menangkis tangan Sehun. " Andwae ! Jika kamu tidak menumpahkan cola milkku, aku tidak mungkin marah."

" Aku kan sudah minta maaf," sahut Sehun tidak terima.

" Tapi kamu sengaja menyenggol cola milikku. Dan kamu tidak menggantinya," seru Kai setengah menjerit kesal.

" Aku memang tidak sengaja."

" YA ! ~~"

Dan mulailah perdebatan antara Sehunn dan Kai yang lagi-lagi meributkan masalah cola. Sedangkan SuD.o dan baekyeol couple hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Tidak dipedulikan tatapan bosan para mahasiswa yang tengah melewati taman kampus. Sepertinya semua mahasiswa juga sudah cukup terbiasa dengan pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Kai.

" Tutup mulutmu, Tuan Oh. Pembohong !" Jari-jari Kai menunjuk tepat pada hidung mancung Sehun.

" Aku tidak mau ~~ ma ma ma ma ma ma ~~~" Namja tinggi itu menggerakkan bibirnya terus menerus, ia sengaja menggoda Kai sambil memutar bola matanya.

Nyuuuttt ~~

Tangan Kai langsung menjepit bibir tipis Sehunn yang sedari tadi terus membuatnya kesal. Setidaknya dengan tindakannya kali ini, ia bisa membuat suara menjengkelkan yang keluar dari bibir sehunn bisa dihentikan.

.

.

.

Dengan ditemani sebuah novel serta lantunan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut di telinganya, Kai memilih menghabiskan waktu sore harinya untuk menikmati pemandangan langit sore. Ia hanya duduk seorang diri di salah satu bangku taman kompleks perumahan yang dihuninya. Sesekali mata indahnya menerawang jauh ke depan, melihat sekawanan burung yang melintasi langit sore dengan hiasan warna kuning keemasan. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus saat matanya menangkap gerakan gumpalan awan yang menurutnya sangat indah.

" Jangan tersenyum terus. Aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," celetuk Sehunn yang sudah duduk di samping Kai.

Seketika lengkungan senyum menawan yang menghiasi bibir Kai langsung pudar saat melihat sosok trouble maker muncul didepan wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat memberesi buku yang tergeletak di pangkuannya.

" Kajima ~~" pinta Sehunn lirih saat menyadari Kai akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kai lalu memberikan tatapan memohon agar Kai tetap menghuni bangkunya.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, oh sehuuuun."

" Aku ingin menawarkan perdamaian."

HAAAH ? Kai melongo mendengar perkataan Sehunn yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa telinganya saat ini sedang bermasalah. Atau otak Sehunn sedang mengalami gangguan hingga membuatnya dengan lancar mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

" Aku tidak salah dengar ?" Kai mencoba memastikan lagi. Dan tentunya ia berharap Sehunn benar-benar mengucapkannya. Kai cukup lelah beradu argumen dengan Sehun dengan pokok bahasan yang sama setiap harinya, sebotol cola.( kaya gada cola lain aja duhh)

" Tidak. Aku ingin kita berdamai." Sehunn menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan membalas tatapan mata Kai yang tertuju padanya. Bibirnya lalu menarik sebuah lengkungan manis yang menghiasi bibirnya, sebuah senyuman. Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan sebotol cola pada Kai. " Ini sebagai ganti cola kemarin."

Namja manis berkulit tan dengan potongan poni yang hampir menutupi wajah manisnya itu menatap sebotol cola pemberian dari Sehun. Sedikit curiga jika sebenarnya ada hal buruk yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

" Tidak ada racunnya. Aku serius." Sehun menggoyangkan sebotol cola yang ia pegang. Dan akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk ,tidak ada salahnya jika ia menerima pemberian dari orang lain.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai segera membuka tutup cola yang masih bersegel.

Splassshhh ~~~

Cola langsung menyemprot keluar hingga membasahi seluruh wajah Kai. Dengan reaksi sedikit panik, Kai segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membuang botol cola yang ia pegang ke sembarang arah. Kini tangannya sibuk mengusap cairan cola yang membasahi seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Untungnya Kai memiliki daya refleks yang cukup cepat sehingga cairan cola tidak mengenai bola matanya. Tapi sekarang Kai harus bersusah payah membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena cairan cola dengan kelopak mata tertutup.

" Oh Sehuunn menyebal – ummppphh ~~"

Sehunn mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir merah Kai yang hendak melontarkan sumpah serapah untuknya. Kedua tangannya meraih bahu namja cantik yang berada dihadapannya dan menariknya dalam pelukannya. " Aku mencintaimu, Kim jongin ."

" YA ~~ Kamu sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, pabo !" Kai melayangkan cubitan di sekitar pinggang Sehunn yang tengah memeluknya erat.

" Aku tau. Untuk itu.. Aku ingin menjadi cinta pertamamu, jonginie." Sehunn sedikit melirihkan nada suaranya. Bibirnya bergerak mengecup rambut hitam legam Kai yang basah terkena cairan cola.

" Jangan-jangan selama ini kamu mencari masalah denganku agar bisa mendekatiku ?" Kai sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dengan Sehun. Wajahnya sengaja ia angkat hingga ia merasakan sapuan halus hembusan nafas Sehun menggelitik permukaan wajahnya.

" Ne," jawabnya lirih.

Chuuuu ~~~

Sehun kembali mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibir Kau yang sudah lama menggodanya. Bibirnya kembali menarik lengkungan senyuman saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang sedikit berbeda.

" OH SeHuuun ! Kamu mencuri ciuman keduaku ~~~" jerit KAi histeris –masih dengan kelopak mata terpejam –.

" Aku akan memberikanmu 1000 ciuman jika kamu mau menerimaku, jonginie ~~"

" YA ! APA YANG KAMU BICARAKAN, TUAN OOH?"

" Bahkan jika kamu tidak meminta sekalipun, aku akan memberikannya secara gratis."

" MWO ? Ummpphhh ~~~ Chh mmppphh ~~ seh..yampphhh ~~~"

_END_

—

Geje kan,, ini ff lama Ovay yang Ovay repost di sini,, jika sudah pernah baca sebelumnya, terimakasih JANGAN HERAN, dan coment lagi wkwkwkwwkwkwk,,

#Bowwww


End file.
